The Hidden Disaster
by loomber
Summary: I messed up with this story, so I'm posting it up again. It's about Will being in danger and Lyra has to try and save him, by going into his world. They also have to pass the world of the dead...AGAIN. First chapter is the introduction. r/r
1. Mysterious Problem

The Hidden Disaster  
  
(Sorry I TOTALLY MESSED UP WITH THIS STORY)  
  
A/N: My first fic in this category! Don't kill me if I spell anything wrong, the daemon names are really hard! I can actually invent chapter names for this because it really makes sense. Review and I'll continue, just like my other fics! ^_^  
  
D: Don't own anything. (I never do anyway, except for the plots.)  
  
Mysterious Problem  
  
Lyra had gotten back into her own world and managed to fall asleep, despite her problems and feelings. Currently, she was having a very peculiar dream.  
  
~  
  
"Lyra," whispered a familiar female voice, one that had terrified her and other children before. Yet it was as sweet as honey and as smooth as silk. "Where is Will? Tell us."  
  
"You must save him," interrupted a rough male voice. It was commanding, yet soothing at the same time. "He is in danger. Travel to the world of the dead again. Bring him. You must hear this. Quick! Scat! There is almost no more time!"  
  
~  
  
Lyra jerked awake and looked around the room, carefully. No one was there. *What were the two voices? In fact, who were they?* She pondered about this for two hours. All of a sudden, it hit her. They were Lyra's parents! She was very confused right now, weren't they alive? Then Lyra remember that they had died together, taking the angel Metatron with them. As time passed, her headache grew stronger. She slept again, another dream came.  
  
~  
  
Will came into view, seconds after she drifted off. He was crying and trying to comfort Kirjava at the same time. Pantalaimon and Kirjava had loved each other deeply, before they were separated.  
  
"Shhh...don't cry Kirjava," comforted Will. "Everything's all right. Someday we'll see them again." Somehow, he sort of doubted that.  
  
Just then, Lyra tried the art of telepathy, even though she didn't know what it was.  
  
Will!  
  
He looked up sharply. His eyebrows creased with confusion and excitement. Kirjava stopped sobbing.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?"  
  
It's me, Lyra!  
  
Will suddenly looked like he was going to burst.  
  
"Don't you ever assume you're Lyra! You don't even know who she is! Besides, you can't be her. She's in her world." He looked at the ground with a somber face.  
  
It's really me!  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
Lyra quickly told him a brief summary of their adventures.  
  
"That's not proof! Anybody can know that!"  
  
Trust me, trust me that you WILL meet Lyra soon. You'll meet me soon... Here Lyra started breaking away because she was waking up.  
  
"No! Wait! Tell me! Tell me how you communicated!"  
  
Follor your dreams...  
  
~  
  
Lyra jumped out of bed and thought about what just happened. *I can communicate! I can talk to Will! We can't be separated ever again!* With this thought, she jumped into the air with glee. *Can he do it though?* She stopped jumping.  
  
Quickly, as though an invisible or unheard voice was urging her, she packed her most important belongings into a small sack. Before she got to the door a voice was heard.  
  
"Take this. I knew it was trouble to take it away. There, you have your readings and power back. Good luck on finding and helping will..."  
  
Lyra turned around and saw a small, dark blue velvet pouch on her bed. She picked it up and took out its content. It was an alethiometer, except it was silver and midnight blue. Then the voice returned.  
  
"Keep it well, those foolish scientists never found it. It was the first of its kind."  
  
Lyra nodded, not knowing if the voice could see. Then she went out the door, in search of Will.  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review, for more chapters! ^_~ 


	2. Uh, oh, TROUBLE

The Hidden Disaster  
  
A/N: Wow, I actually got reviews….^_^ I'm going to get you, Marzipan…..WAIT, isn't that some kind of sauce? Okkie, never mind with that. Thanko for the REVIEWZ, I love you all!!!!! I'm writing through a headache right now, okkie? I have nothing else to do. ^_^ I invent while I type…..  
  
D: Not MINE….except for the plot and James!!!!!  
  
Uh oh, TROUBLE  
  
(A/N: Too confused, maybe lazy, right now to mess with indents!!!!!)  
  
Lyra had to be careful if she was going to sneak out these days. She had been assigned to a foster family, a very STRICT family. The children were greedy and selfish, while the parents wished they hadn't signed up as a volunteer adopting family.  
  
*I must keep the alethiometer away from those pigs a.k.a. step-sisters or brothers. Lord knows what they'll do with it. Now how do I begin my search…..*  
  
Lyra leaned against the wall of the wooden house as she pondered over this problem, not noticing that the 'pigs' were creeping her way. Pan tried to warn her, but she was too busy.  
  
"What do you think the grub's (A/N: I'm trying to write what they would say, don't kill me!!!!!) doing?"  
  
"I don't know! Hey, look at that! She never told us she had valuables."  
  
"Because she knows us too well, you dolt. Let's grab and run."  
  
The two boys jumped Lyra and took off with her alethiometer, but not before she gave them several bruises and a black eye each. Pan gave several sharp bites too, marking their arms and legs. They took off, howling, but with the alethiometer as well.  
  
"Damn those idiots!" growled Lyra. Pan, who sat beside her, tried to comfort her by nuzzling her leg with his nose. Lyra smiled and picked up the large pine marten.  
  
"Let's retrieve something, shall we?"  
  
~  
  
"Ooooo……, what do you think it is, Erm?" said the boy named Han. Ermie looked at it, scratching his head.  
  
"Dunno, do you suppose we can sell it?"  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
"I don't think so", snapped an angry voice. Lyra stood in the doorway, Pan bristling by her side.  
  
"Give it back, or else……."  
  
The boys backed away, clutching the alethiometer. Lyra trembled with anger, but waited patiently by the door, which was their only escape.  
  
"Come one, I'll give you, ten seconds? How about that?" Without waiting for an answer, she started counting. Right when she was going down to zero, Ermie charged forward, intending to knock her down. A shadow in the corner rushed out to pin him down. Han, who was scared out of his wits, forgot the alethiometer and ran outside. The shadow picked up the pouched and handed it to her. She took the pouch, shyly, and to her surprise felt a hand. Lyra looked up into crystal blue eyes and stepped back in shock.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The shadow stepped into the sunlight and turned out to be a boy, the same height as Will. He was a foot taller than Lyra and had to look down at her.  
  
"I'm James. James Whittle." He looked closely at her. "Strange, I've never met you before, and I know all the people who live here. Who might you be?"  
  
Lyra looked up at him, wondering if she could trust him. After all, he had saved her alethiometer.  
  
"I'm Lyra Silvertongue."  
  
"Ah, the new girl? Isn't your last name from the bear's language?"  
  
She stared in shock.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I lived with the bears once. My father was trapped on one of the artic icebergs. The bears killed him. So out of their pity, the new bear king, took me in. I think his name was Iorek, or something like that."  
  
"Iorek?! I must visit him! (She looked at James, curiously) How'd you get down here then?"  
  
"Well, see, my father. How do I say this. My father…..he, he wasn't a very kind man, he was a scientist. Uh, when his assistants couldn't find him test subjects. He, he used me."  
  
Lyra looked up in horror. Then her face filled with pity.  
  
"You were experimented on? Your father must be mad! Didn't your mother object?"  
  
"My mother, she…..she was killed by one of his projects."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Neither one of them spoke. Lyra tried to change the subject.  
  
"How DID you come down here?"  
  
"My father, one of his experiments was to change an animal's appearance. Making it into another species, completely. That was one of them he used on me. Now, I'm able to do this."  
  
He vanished and Lyra looked around. A canary perched on a branch above her head. It wasn't normal. In fact, anyone could tell the difference. It had silvery blue eyes. James reappeared and waited for her to take the news in.  
  
"See? My only disadvantage is that if I turn into anything, my eyes are blue. That is the only thing that distinguishes me. Also, it makes people think that the animal is blind."  
  
~  
  
Lyra was sitting astride a midnight black horse, racing to the gypsy's dock. They would be here today, it was Monday. Business would be done on the docks. James changed back and they strolled down to the waters. Suddenly, he froze. Lyra looked at him weirdly.  
  
"There's my fiancée, legal by my father's will. If her father recognizes me, I'll be taken in for sure."  
  
Lyra looked down and almost retched. There, standing on the docks was a chubby blond girl, wearing something that could blind someone, a skirt. Maybe it looked pretty on other models, but on this girl, it was horrifying.  
  
"I feel sorry for you," said Lyra, in pure pity.  
  
Though James was blond, he was far more handsome than the girl. It would be weird to see a pair like them being wedded. Suddenly, Lyra felt eyes on both of them. The man had seen them. Quickly, she pulled James down the docks and into the nearest boat. It turned out to be John Faa's. He looked at them in surprise, but realized the position they were in. They moved out the docks, but not before they heard the girl's father ordering search boats (A/N: I don't know what they're called) after them.  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the new character, James? I made him up, fascinating isn't he? ^_~ Well, I might continue it soon. Or maybe later, depends on the reviews. ^_^ BUBBIE, oh, and I DON'T HAVE A DAY JOB!!!! 


	3. Old Friends?

The Hidden Disaster  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry about keeping you guys waiting… I had to write this short story for my teacher and it was due in a few days. Sadly, I wrote, like, 21 pages and found out that it was a bit too much (my friends had around 15 or 18). I also had to continue my other fics, I'm currently working on a fairy tale and I think, in my opinion, it is my best work so far. Can you guys try to take time and read it? Thanks. Sorry for the delay, luckily, one of my friends urged me into continuing this fic. She is very persistent…^_~  
  
D: Um…the characters aren't mine. Except for…James and Sarah (who I am not exactly proud of…) !!!  
  
Chapter Three: Old Friends?  
  
Lyra and James scrambled to stay hidden from sight. However, the search boats caught up quickly and forced the gypsy's boat to a stop.  
  
"What're you got in there John Faa? Fugitives? A golden-brown haired girl, accompanied by a blonde boy was seen entering your ship. Come on, speak up now."  
  
Lyra could see the gypsy's leader's deadly gaze as he looked upon the captain. Pan bared his teeth in defiance of the captain's orders.  
  
"We've got nothing, sir. Least of all, children. If there were any, they'd be our own. Now go cluck over some other nest, you overgrown chicken."  
  
The captain looked as if he were about to burst. He strolled back to the center of the deck.  
  
"You're lucky I haven't got a legal search document. I bet your hiding them right now, unlawful gypsy! Wait till I get back, you hear?"  
  
John Faa had already started to steer his craft away from the yelling captain and was thinking hard. Slowly, he turned to face Lyra and James.  
  
"What are you doing here again, Lyra? Who's the new boy? Don't tell me your going to search for Will again!"  
  
Lyra stared grimly on the wooden floor. Her hands were clenched firmly before her and her mouth was set in a stubborn appearance. Pan sat up straightly beside his mistress, encouraging her to go on.  
  
"I have to, John Faa, I must see him one more time. What if he's in trouble?"  
  
"Miss Silvertongue, I assure you that no harm has come to Will, why if anything happened, don't you think the angels would tell you by now?"  
  
Both Lyra and Pan looked at each other, knowing that something was wrong, even if they didn't understand what it was.  
  
Will's world a.k.a. OURS ~  
  
"Mother, really you must rest, don't waste your energy, I can do the chores."  
  
"No, no. Watering flowers aren't such a big deal, besides, I need fresh air!"  
  
"But you have a fever, a very high one; in fact, I think it was over 100!"  
  
"Oh, do be quiet. The neighbors will hear us quarreling. Now, go inside, I can take care of the gardens. Do you hear me?"  
  
Will lowered his head in defeat and trudged back inside the house. The least he could do for his mother was to make dinner. Quietly, he assembled the ingredients that would be need for food tonight. When suddenly, he heard a crash and ran outside. Running on the cement, he felt something crunch and looked down. It was his mother's broken watering can! A burst of giggling attracted his attention and he turned to face the direction in which the noise came from. He saw the group of females and shook his head, was his mother so easily surprised?  
  
"Oh dear, it's been so long, how is your daughter?"  
  
"She's doing quiet well, got good grades and everything. Why, Mrs. Parry, is that your handsome son?"  
  
Will felt three pairs of eyes stare at him, but he didn't meet any of them. Continuing to concentrate on the ground, he asked.  
  
"Would you like to come in for some tea? I will prepare it soon, just relax in the guestroom."  
  
The strange woman made a gesture of fainting and fanned herself with an old- fashioned fan.  
  
"Oh my, your son is a perfect gentleman! Now, Sarah, those are the perfect qualities your future husband should have."  
  
Will turned around and scowled quietly. He entered the kitchen, again, and started to prepare the delicacies. When he was pouring in the scalding water, the girl entered the room.  
  
"Hello Will, I have heard much about you. Where are you from?"  
  
Despite her friendly greeting, he could see that deep within her eyes was a void filled with poison. Her dark blue eyes showed no emotion when she smiled and her lips were thin and dry.  
  
"How much you've heard 'bout me?"  
  
"Just enough. I'm from Russia, my eyes come from my American mother, but my hair is from my Russian dad."  
  
Will looked over into the guestroom and, sure enough, her mother was a brunette. He turned and smiled thinly at her.  
  
"You might want to settle down, as soon as this cools, I'll pass it out."  
  
The girl gave a curt nod and went over beside her mom and sat on the toffee- colored plush sofa. Will gathered the items on an elegant tray and walked over to where they were sitting. Carefully, he placed the tray down and settled himself by his own mother.  
  
Kirjava, unseen by others, sat quietly on the cupboard, observing the mysterious girl.  
  
A/N: Ooo…a new girl… Wonder if I should make her a threat or not. Or maybe I can add in some other obstacles. ^_^ I'll update to let you guys find out. As for now, bubbie. 


	4. A whole new....SPECIES?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! I feel so loved.Hmm, I actually got a threat. Yay! Okay, I'm weird today, drank too much tea, I think. A whole kettle.I think I'm addicted. People's ideas and opinions are WONDERFUL.continue them! Interesting thing happened just right now. I was surfing around the web when I came to this site that had a whole collection of comics and Spiderman was hilariously sad, but funny, probably due to the fact that he was kicked in the bum. Okay, you didn't need to know that.  
  
D: Do I, or Do I not own HDM? Answer that yourself, the answer is obvious, in the previous chapters..-_-'  
  
Chapter Four: A Whole New.Species?!?  
  
Kirjava watched with her slightly closed eyes. This new arrival, Sarah, didn't seem like a likely ally. There was something about her. Even her own mother was looking at her from time to time, as if something was about to happen. She yawned, stretching her jaws, and leapt down from the cupboards. Suddenly, her foot slipped and she turned to see Sarah's eyes flash silver. Nimbly, she leapt up and sat down next to Will, watching Sarah warily and suspiciously. However, the blonde girl had started up a conversation with Mrs. Parry. Every once in a while, smiling and nodding her head.  
  
Will automatically reached out a hand a rubbed Kirjava's back. She lightly nipped his hand, forcing him to look down. In her eyes, he saw urgency and understood. Quickly, he excused himself and went into his bedroom, carrying the cat with him.  
  
"What is it, Kirjava?" asked Will anxiously, "You aren't hurt or anything, are you?"  
  
"No, it's not that. That girl, Sarah, watch out for her. Look into her eyes whenever and accident happens. I think she may be something."  
  
Will nodded, agreeing. He let out a breath of relief that he wasn't the only one to notice the unusual aura around the girl.  
  
Suddenly, a knock sounded and both of them jumped.  
  
"Hello, are you all right, Will? Did the cat hurt you?"  
  
Kirjava and Will glanced at each other, shoulders tense.  
  
"Nothing's the matter," replied Will cautiously.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Will opened the door and watched as Sarah stepped in and sat on his bed.  
  
"Do you always stay here?"  
  
Will blinked, did something just happen or was his eyes going weird? Sarah seemed hazy at the moment, then all of a sudden, his vision cleared and he looked down to see Kirjava rubbing again Sarah's leg. The girl's leg jerked, hitting the cat in the stomach and flying into the desk. Will felt Kirjava's pain and doubled over, gasping slightly. The cat automatically curled up in defense.  
  
"I knew you were one of them! Those, those.why did you go over? To the other world? We could've been together!"  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked up to see Sarah disappear, like dust. A few seconds, he heard his mother scream.  
  
Lyra ~  
  
"Who's Will?" asked James.  
  
"A boy, the same age as us. It's kind of hard to explain. A long story, I assure you."  
  
"You loved him, didn't you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He left you?"  
  
"No, you see, he belonged to another world. Much, much different from ours. The problem was because we couldn't stay in each other's world for long. We would sicken and die."  
  
James sat silently, understanding the whole problem. A sudden pain filled Lyra's head and she yelped. John Faa and James looked at her curiously. Quickly, the boy shook her shoulders. Lyra was unconscious.  
  
In Lyra's Head ~  
  
Slowly, an image of a confused Will appeared from the void of blackness.  
  
"Lyra? Are you there?"  
  
Will? It's you!   
  
"I need help. Please come soon. My mother's been kidnapped. I don't know these people, I don't think they're human. Like a different species."  
  
We'll be there.   
  
"We?" (Will's face took on a slight expression of jealously)  
  
I'll explain when we meet, Will. Just wait, we still have to pass through the underworld, remember?   
  
"Please be careful, I need you."  
  
There's something else, Will. I've got an alethiometer again.   
  
"I have something to say too. There's a girl named."  
  
Will? Are you still there?   
  
End of transition ~  
  
James held back the bottle of awakening mixture (that John had given him) as Lyra sat up and sputtered.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. John, we have to go to the Underworld."  
  
A/n: There! We're almost to the part where Lyra and Will meet! Squee! 


End file.
